bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Coyote Starrk
| obrazek = 300px | rasa = Arrancar | urodziny = 19 stycznia''Bleach'' Official Character Book UNMASKED, kartoteka postaci 78 | płeć = Mężczyzna | wzrost = 187 cm | waga = 77 kg | poprzednia przynależność = Armia Arrancarów Aizena | poprzedni zawód = 1 Espada | poprzedni zespół = Espada | poprzedni partner = Lilynette Gingerbuck | bazy operacyjne = Las Noches, Hueco Mundo | resurrección = Los Lobos | debiut w mandze = Tom 26, Rozdział 229 | debiut w anime = Odcinek 138 | debiut w grze wideo = Bleach: Flame Bringer | japoński głos = Rikiya Koyama | angielski głos = Keith Silverstein | galeria = tak }} , czasami niepoprawnie romanizowany jako Coyote Stark. Jest Arrancarem oraz Primero (1) Espada w armii Sōsuke Aizena. Wygląd Zachowaniem i wyglądem przypomina kapitana 8 Dywizji. Ma pofalowane, brązowe włosy sięgające ramion. Pozostałości jego maski Hollowa wyglądają jak dolna szczęka i są umiejscowione na jego szyi. Dziura Pustego znajduje się na mostku, natomiast tatuaż mówiący o jego miejscu w Espadzie na lewej dłoni. Nosi standardowy strój Arrancara, jedynie jego kołnierz jest wywinięty jak w garniturze. Zakłada też białe rękawiczki, które ukrywają jego numer. Osobowość thumb|left|190px|Starrk w Las Noches Starrk jest niesamowicie spokojny i leniwy. Na początku zebrania, w którym cała Espada jest pokazana, on narzeka tylko na to, że przerwano jego drzemkę; nie wykazał też nadmiernego zainteresowania zebraniem. W porównaniu do innych członków Espady, często pojawia się w komicznych sytuacjach wraz ze swoją podopieczną. Kiedy poważnieje, jego charakter zmienia się diametralnie. Nie przepada za walką, traktuje ją jak obowiązek do wykonania. Potrafi nawet w samym jej środku zastanawiać się, czy nie warto zrezygnować. Nie lubi dobijać przeciwników, chyba że nie ma innego wyjścia. Wyróżnia go też fakt, że w przeciwieństwie do większości Espady nie jest ani sadystyczny, ani zapatrzony w swoje umiejętności. Jest także wyjątkowo cierpliwy gdyż znosi towarzystwo Lilynette i prawie w ogóle na nią nie krzyczy, mimo iż ta nie daje mu spokoju. Historia thumb|190px|left|Starrk widzi pierwszy raz Lilynette po oddzieleniu duszy Starrk próbował żyć z innymi Hollowami, ale ci przez przebywanie z nim tracili swoje dusze i umierali. Z tego powodu był zazdrosny, że słabi mogą trzymać się razem, samemu pragnąć zostać słabym. Chcąc uciec od samotności, podzielił swoją duszę na dwie części - siebie i Lilynette. Starrk nie pamiętał, jak wyglądali przed podzieleniem i podejrzewał, że ich wygląd nie przypominał żadnego z nich. Coyote chciał stać się słabym, by żyć w grupie lub znaleźć kogoś równie silnego co on.Bleach manga; Rozdział 374, strony 15-16 thumb|190px|right|[[Sōsuke Aizen spotyka Starrka i Lilynette pierwszy raz]] Kiedy podzielił swoją duszę, zapytał nowo stworzoną Lilynette, czy ma imię. Przedstawiła się i zapytała, czy też posiada swoje, skoro przedtem obydwoje byli jednością. Wyznał jej swoje imię i oddał trochę materiału, by miała się w co ubrać. Kiedy zapytała go, co powinni zrobić, Starrk odpowiedział, że nic nie muszą zrobić. Kiedy próbowała się dowiedzieć, dokąd idą, odpowiedział "gdziekolwiek". Potem zapewnił ją, że niezależnie od okoliczności, zawsze będą trzymać się razem.Bleach manga; Rozdział 375, strony 10-11 Starrk i Lilynette byli sami, kiedy po raz pierwszy zostali znalezieni przez Aizena. Obydwoje siedzieli na górze martwych Pustych, co wywarło na nim wrażenie, więc zapytał ich, czy to oni zabili wszystkie Hollowy w pobliżu. Starrk odpowiedział, że nie, zmarli sami. Sōsuke nazwał go silnym i wyznał, że poszukuje sojuszników. Arrancar przyznał, że również szuka sprzymierzeńców i zapytał się, czy ci należący do Aizena są silni. Powiedział mu, że powinien przyjść i przekonać się samemu. Coyote zgodził się by do niego dołączyć, zauważając, że Aizen prawdopodobnie wytrzymałby z nimi bez umierania.Bleach manga; Rozdział 375, strony 4-7 Fabuła Arrancar Starrk pojawia się stojąc na schodach naprzeciw Aizena wraz z kilkoma innymi członkami Espady, obserwując go podczas tworzenia Wonderweissa Margeli.Bleach manga; Rozdział 229, strony 12-13 Hueco Mundo thumb|190px|left|Starrk z resztą Espady Następnie pojawia się, gdy Espada zostaje zebrana przez Aizena by przekazać im, że Ichigo Kurosaki, Yasutora Sado oraz Uryū Ishida przybyli do Hueco Mundo, aby uratować Orihime Inoue (Starrk spał na chwilę przed spotkaniem).Bleach manga; Rozdział 244, strony 15-17 thumb|right|190px|Starrk konfrontuje się z Orihime Później widzimy go śpiącego gdy 9 Espada, Aaroniero Arruruerie, zostaje zabity przez Rukię Kuchiki. Jego druga połowa, Lilynette, naga budzi go i informuje o tym wydarzeniu, lecz Starrk już o tym wie. Gingerbuck przekonuje go, by coś zrobił, ale Coyote prosto odpowiada: "Co chcesz, abym zrobił?"Bleach manga; Rozdział 269, strony 9-11 Później, po tym, jak siły Gotei 13 pojawiły się w Las Noches oraz ósmy, siódmy i piąty Espada polegli w walce, Starrk pojawia się nieoczekiwanie zanim Orihime zdołała zakończyć proces leczenia Kenpachiego. Zanim Ichigo czy Zaraki zdołaliby go zatrzymać, ten zgodnie z rozkazem Aizena znika, zabierając ze sobą Orihime. Sam Starrk robi to dosyć niechętnie, wyrażając odrazę dla takiej taktyki, jednak zauważając, że nie ma zbyt wiele do powiedzenia w tej kwestii. Pomimo to, zabiera on ją do Aizena, który rozpoczynał właśnie wcielanie w życie planu zniszczenia Karakury.Bleach manga; Rozdział 313, strony 14-16 Sztuczna Karakura thumb|190px|right|Starrk i Lilynette konfrontują się z Kyōraku i Ukitake Kiedy Aizen udał się do Karakury, wziął ze sobą Starrka razem z Lilynette, oraz dwójkę pozostałych najsilniejszych przedstawicieli Espady razem z ich Fracción, aby pod jego rozkazem stanęli do walki w sztucznej Karakurze z siłami Gotei 13.Bleach manga; Rozdział 315, strony 10-14Kiedy Kapitan Głównodowodzący Yamamoto użył swojego Shikai aby uwięzić Aizena, Ichimaru, i Tōsena w ognistej pułapce, Starrkowi ledwo udaje się uniknąć wspomnianego ataku. Wówczas Baraggan decyduje, że przejmuje kontrolę nad sytuacją; mówi Starrkowi i Harribel "lepiej, żebyście nie mieli nic przeciwko temu." Rozleniwiony Coyote zgadza się na te warunki, jednak już po chwili w konsekwencji zostaje kopnięty przez Lilynette.Bleach manga; Rozdział 318, strony 12-13 thumb|left|190px|Starrk wyciąga miecz Po tym jak filary, które podtrzymują prawdziwą Karakurę w Soul Society, zostały z powodzeniem obronione i zostało zabitych czterech z Fracción Baraggana, wszystkie inne pary Arrancarów ruszyli do walki z Shinigami. Starrk i Lilynette zangażowali się w walkę z kapitanami Shunsuim Kyōraku i Jūshirō Ukitake.Bleach manga; Rozdział 328, strony 21-22 Shunsui poprosił Starrka o to żeby wysłał Lilynette gdzieś indziej jako, że nie będzie mógł dać z siebie wszystkiego w walce kiedy ona tu będzie. Starrk odgarnął jego komentarz na bok, twierdząc, że jeżeli Shunsui nie będzie walczył na poważnie to nic z tego nie będzie. Kiedy Ukitake pyta go co to ma znaczyć, Espada wyjaśnia, że takie rzeczy naprawdę nie pasują do niego i pyta się czy mogą poprostu udawać, że walczą, czekając aż inne walki zostaną zakończone. Shunsui zgadza się, że to mógby być dobry pomysł skoro on tak samo nienawidzi zadawać bólu, ale tym razem nie może. Starrk leniwie komentuje "co za szkoda" i wyciąga miecz gotowy do boju.Bleach manga; Rozdział 329, strony 13-15 Następnie Shunsui, gdy zauważa walkę pomiędzy Rangiku,Momo a Fracción Harribel, pyta Starrk'a czy oni też nie powinni wziąć z nich przykładu.Bleach manga; Rozdział 335, strona 1 Starrk, nie rozbawiony humorystyczną prośbą Shunsui'a, stanowczo odpowiada nie i stwierdza, że w każdym razie nikt z nich nie bierze walki na poważnie.Starrk wtedy zwraca uwage na to że krótki miecz Shunsui'a jest nadal osłonięty.Kiedy Shunsui wyjaśnia dlaczego, twierdzi ,że używa go tylko w nagłych wypadkach; gdy trudno mu używać katany, Starrk zauważa ponadto, że Shunsui jest najwyraźniej oburęczny i to, to, że jego ataki są szybsze w lewej ręce niż prawej.; dlategoż, Starrk całkiem mu nie uwierzył w jego usprawiedliwienie dla jego rzekomego zwyczaju nie używania swojego krótkiego miecza.Następnie Shunsui przechodzi do ataku Starrka , który wykonuje uniki.Nagle jest zaskoczony kiedy Shunsui w środku natarcia przekłada naprzemian atak z ręki do ręki i koryguje atak poprzez prawą rękę , siłą odpowiadając z jego lewej strony.Po komentarzch Starrka na zmiany, Shunsui pyta go czy zacznie walczyć na poważnie jeżeli dobędzie swój krótki miecz.Na to Starrk komentuje,żeby Shunsui tego nie robił gdy jest już on i tak wystarczająco silny i nie chciałby żeby walczył używając dwóch katan na raz. Na to Shunsui odpowiedział automatycznie; wydobywając miecz z pochwy.Bleach manga; Rozdział 335, strony 3-11 190px|thumb|right|Starrk pokazuje tatuaż #1 Espady Po tym jak Yamamoto zabija Ayon'a, a następnie pokonuje Apacci, Mila Rose, i Sung-Sun, Starrk zauważa, że Harribel zmienia taktykę, a Kyōraku zaczyna przypuszczać, że skoro Harribel jest 3 Espadą, zatem przypuszcza mając nadzieje, że Starrk jest drugim stopniem w sile, więc walka może być dla niego troszkę łatwiejsza, ale Starrk objawia się, że jest Primera (#1). Shunsui nie wydaje się zbytnio zaskoczony, stwierdza jedynie, że walka mimo wszystko nie będzie "zbyt" łatwa.Bleach manga; Rozdział 339, strony 16-19 Starrk appears to be evenly matched with Shunsui and he even comments that he is surprised that Shunsui was able to dodge his attacks 'without losing his hat or mussing his kimono'.Bleach manga; Rozdział 355, strony 3-4 As the battle progresses, Starrk fires a Cero at Shunsui, surprising him for not using any fighting pose. Starrk then begins to show irritation by scolding Shunsui not to run away. Starrk is then seen to be staring in horror at Hitsugaya's approaching cloud.Bleach manga; Rozdział 359, strony 1-3 Starrk then watches Baraggan Louisenbairn being hit by Suì-Fēng's Bankai and looks over to the obelisk of ice that has Harribel imprisoned and questions Shunsui whether all their Bankais are that powerful. Shunsui replies with a smile and calls them their secret weapons. Starrk proceeds to ask if his own Bankai was more powerful than Hitsugaya's. Shunsui then replies that while he is uncertain of it in a hundred years or so, it is possible that Hitsugaya might become more powerful than himself. Kyōraku tosses his kimono off to Ukitake and explains that he believes Starrk finally wants to fight for real, which Starrk confirms by saying that he wants to see Shunsui's Bankai.Bleach manga; Rozdział 361, strony 9-12 thumb|190px|left|Starrk w formie Resurrección - Los Lobos Starrk then sheaths his sword and calls Lilynette over. He explains that he and Lilynette are in fact one. While other Hollows split their power into their sword and body, they split into two bodies instead, and that once they are one again their full power would be released. With that, Starrk releases his Resurrección form while Shunsui releases his Zanpakutō's Shikai.Bleach manga; Rozdział 361, strony 13-17 Shunsui proceeds to attack Starrk while he is talking, to which Starrk moves back with ease. Shunsui then uses his Bushōgoma followed by his Takaoni technique. Starrk parries the attack and fires a large Cero from one of his guns. Starrk then tells Shunsui he seems a little panicked and that is not at all like him. thumb|right|190px|Starrk próbuje przekonać Kyōraku, by pokazał swój Bankai {C Shunsui responds that he meant to kill him with the first blow, but his release must be really something if he could parry it. He then deduces that Starrk's gun fires Ceros. Starrk confirms but completely denies it can do anything else when Shunsui asks whether it's capable of more. Starrk then tells him he made him release his "pain in the ass Resurrección", so he better show him his Bankai. Shunsui mentions that he has no intention of showing him no matter how strong he has gotten, especially if he is just going to fire Ceros. Starrk responds by firing his Cero Metralleta at Shunsui, to which he flash steps away. Starrk fires again but Ukitake jumps in front of Shunsui after unleashing his Shikai and negates the multiple Ceros with a blast of his own. Starrk dodges the blast and questions Ukitake as to if that was a Cero.Bleach manga; Rozdział 362 Starrk asks Ukitake how he fired a Cero. Ukitake plainly says who knows and that maybe he'll figure out if he does it again. Starrk fires again much to Lilynette's protest that it's most likely a trap. They engage in a few mutual attacks, then Starrk uses Sonidō to get closer to Ukitake and explains what he has learned of his ability. Ukitake is surprised that he figured it out after only three attacks. Starrk surmises that if Ukitake has to absorb the attack first, there has to be a limit to what can be absorbed. He then tells Ukitake that he doesn't think he'll be able to absorb the attack if he fires 1,000 shots at once.Bleach manga; Rozdział 363, strony 4-12 Before Starrk can fire, Shunsui appears behind him and tries to cut off his head, but Starrk dodges and fires a large Cero which Shunsui also dodges. Starrk comments on how such actions aren't like him, to which Shunsui responds that he shouldn't make judgments as he is the one not acting like himself. Starrk's simple reply is that he thought they both were alike. Then seemingly out of nowhere, a Garganta begins to open, surprising the three combatants. They watch as Wonderweiss Margela walks through the Garganta. Ukitake and Shunsui both question who he is, while Starrk says his name, just as surprised to see him there being accompanied by Fūrā.Bleach manga; Rozdział 363, strony 13-20 190px|thumb|left|Starrk strzela Cero w plecy Shunsuia {C While Ukitake is distracted, Wonderweiss attacks him from behind and impales through his chest with his hand. Seeing this, Shunsui goes to attack the Arrancar but is quickly shot at point blank range by a Cero to the back by Starrk, with both captains falling down to the buildings below. Starrk remarks that Wonderweiss's arrival mean that Aizen is sick of waiting.Bleach manga; Rozdział 364, strony 5-8 As the Visoreds intervene in the fight, Starrk is now faced against Love Aikawa and Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi. Starrk then asks if they are sure that they want to take off their masks, to which Love smirks and says that they are superheroes and that they only last 3 minutes.Bleach manga; Rozdział 367, strony 12-13 Following the death of Baraggan, Starrk comments on how horrible it is that Aizen did not spare a single word at Baraggan's death. He then turns toward Rose and Love but clarifies that it is not in their nature to avenge each other.Bleach manga; Rozdział 371, strona 18 Shortly the battle between Love, Rose and Starrk became more devastating causing Rose to crash into a building below. Love then moves to attack Starrk, releasing his Shikai, to which Starrk fires a volley of Ceros but they are blocked. Love tries to crush Starrk, but Starrk moves out of the way at the last minute only to be hit from behind by Love, sending him spiraling down and crashing into the buildings below. Starrk lies on the ground reluctant to get up, prompting Lilynette to ask him what he is doing as he should be getting revenge. Starrk states that he doesn't care anymore as he knows Aizen is not going to save them. He makes note that Love and Rose are strong and it's pointless to continue if it will only wynik in someone else dying. He decides it would be best to just go home and go to sleep. Lilynette gives him a pep talk telling him that he is the Primera Espada and if Aizen didn't believe in his strength he wouldn't have made him #1. She goes on to say if he doesn't want his friends to die then he has to fight. Starrk równoczesnaedes that she is right and resolves to continue the battle. Starrk gets up and Love goes to attack him to which he blocks with his guns. Love asks him if he was grieving and Starrk admits that he was doing something like that. Love then dons his mask, and uses his Shikai special ability only for Starrk to escape the attack. When the smoke clears Starrk is seen standing at the front of a pack of hundreds of wolves.Bleach manga; Rozdział 372 thumb|190px|right|Stado wilków Starrka The wolves go charging at Love and Rose upon Starrk's command, prompting the Visored to don their masks. Despite fending off the attacks the wolves prove too many for Love and Rose as they get in close and detonate causing a huge explosion. Starrk then explains that the wolves are part of him, they are the power of both Starrk and Lilynette. He states that they are the Primera Espada, Coyote Starrk and Lilynette Gingerbuck and that is their power. As Love and Rose get up from the attack Starrk tells them that the game is over, making note that if they make a run for it he won't chase them. Love refuses any such action prompting Starrk to point out that he doesn't like to do this but he has no choice but to finish them off. Starrk is then pierced from behind and out through the front of his chest by a blade from out of the shadows.Bleach manga; Rozdział 373 190px|thumb|left|Starrk przebity przez Shunsuia {C Starrk is surprised as he looks back at his own shadow and sees a Shunsui rise up from it. The Espada asks what that was, making note that it's ridiculous that Shunsui can hide in the shadows and asking if he was holding back an attack like that the entire time. Shunsui explains that he wasn't holding back and tells Starrk the power of his Zanpakutō and the different rules and games he has used in the battle. As Shunsui moves to attack him Starrk generates a sword of spiritual energy to block his attack. Shunsui starts the game Irooni and states the color grey, attacking Starrk and wounding his right arm. thumb|right|190px|Kyōraku zabija Starrka {C Starrk notes that it's a shallow wound but it felt like he practically cut his arm off. He then catches on to the rules of the game as Shunsui tells him it's his turn and that he can state any color that he wants to cut, but can only cut that color. Starrk calls out white much to Shunsui's surprise, allowing the Espada to move behind him and make a small slash across the captains back which, thanks to the rules, gushes blood. Shunsui congratulates him but warns him that the color he chose could damage him also, explaining that the higher the risk to yourself the more damage you inflict. Shunsui tells him that he is amazed at how fast he learned the rules of the game, making note that he is a tough opponent. The two clash and Stark remarks to himself that he could say the same thing of Shunsui and wonders why he has to fight someone so strong as he recalls his past. He then sees Shunsui's haori flying toward him which he swipes away, uncovering Shunsui himself preparing an attack as he says black and slashes Starrk directly across the chest, nearly cutting him in half.Bleach manga; Rozdział 374 The area around Starrk's Hollow hole begins to crack and the wound brings out a torrent of blood that bursts from his chest. As he falls out the sky surrounded in his own falling blood, Starrk remembers his first meeting with Aizen and apologizes for not being able to repay him for his help in escaping his loneliness. He then recalls the other Espada and the creation of Lilynette, when he finally realizes he wasn't alone. He loses consciousness and dies as he falls to the ground, while Shunsui looks on without expression.Bleach manga; Rozdział 375, strona 9 Ekwipunek thumb|190px|right|Miecz Starrka *'Miecz': Choć nie posiada specjalnych właściwości, Starrk dzierży standardowy standardowych rozmiarów katanę. Używa jej jako broń nie uwolnioną w celu uzupełnienia faktu, że nie ma standardowego Zanpakutō. Osłona miecza o kolorze cyny ma kształt prostokąta z małymi występami na każdym rogu oraz słońcem owiniętym kołnierzem wokół jelca. Rękojeść sama w sobie jest żółta, a powłoka metalowo-złota. Moce i Umiejętności Mistrz walki mieczem: Starrk zademonstrował olbrzymie umiejętności w szermierce, walcząc na równi z Shunsuiem Kyōraku, jednym z najpotężniejszych szermieży w całym Soul Society, even land a few minor cuts without fully trying (albeit Shunsui was also holding back).Bleach manga; Rozdział 335, strony 4-8 190px|thumb|right|Energia duchowa Starrka Ogromna moc duchowa: Jako jeden z najsilniejszych, jeżeli nie najśilnieszym Espadą, Starrk zademonstorwał ogromną ilość energii duchowej. Nałożony jest na niego zakaz uwalniania swojego Zanpakutō wewnątrz Las Noches, gdyż uwolnienie mogłoby spowodować zniszczenie twierdzy.Bleach manga; Rozdział 345, strony 8-9 Jego energia duchowa jest niebieska. Przed spotkaniem Aizena, jego ogromna moc duchowa mimowolnie zabijała Hollowy, które pojawiły się zaledwie w jego pobliżu.Bleach manga; Rozdział 374, strona 16 Zwiększone Hierro: Starrk has proven himself to be highly resistant to both pain and injury. In his Resurrección form, after taking a direct hit from Love Aikawa's immense Shikai, Tengumaru, and crashing into the town below, he was next shown lying practically unharmed amongst the rubble while uttering only a half-hearted "ow" in response to the attack.Bleach manga; Rozdział 372, strony 8-10 Mistrz Sonído: Starrk's skill and speed in Sonído is so great that it seems as though he possesses a form of teleportation as he moves in the blink of an eye, simply "appearing" solidly instead of shimmering for a second like other Sonído users. He is so swift that he used it to avoid both Kenpachi Zaraki and Ichigo Kurosaki in order to recapture Orihime, returning her to Aizen within an instant. His proficiency with Sonído is also able to create multiple after-images of himself to confuse the enemy.Bleach anime; 276 He was also easily able to surprise Jūshirō Ukitake by appearing next to him after dodging an attack faster than his own post-release Cero.Bleach manga; Rozdział 363, strona 11 He is shown evading various attacks by the Visored's Love Aikawa and Rose, along with attacks from Shunsui while fighting them.Bleach manga; Rozdziały 372-374 frame|right|Cero Starrka Cero: His Cero is blue in color. While a standard ability for Arrancar, Starrk's abilities with it are very unique. As noted by Shunsui Kyōraku, unlike other Arrancar, he can apparently fire a Cero without a "fighting pose", meaning he can fire it without any warning from body gestures. Starrk is able to charge and fire it rather quickly, leaving even less time for his target to react.Bleach manga; Rozdział 359, strona 2 He is also capable of firing the blast from various points on his body, such as from either hand, the chin, and chest.Bleach anime; Odcinek 274''Bleach'' anime; Odcinek 275 ; po hiszpańsku "Powrót Rysunku/Otwarcie", a japońsku "Rozwiązana Pustka":Bleach Official Character Book UNMASKED; strona 149 A technique używany przez Espada-level Arrancar and sometimes others, to open a Garganta between the living world and Hueco Mundo. He is seen using one to travel to the fake Karakura Town.Bleach manga; Rozdział 315, strony 10-14''' Wybitnie spostrzegawczy kombatant: Starrk has demonstrated an ability to be very detail oriented when it comes to fighting. He notices his opponent's mannerisms and discerns with ease the reasons behind those actions and the weaknesses and strengths of his opponents. He is also able to look at unfamiliar attacks and figure out the way they work just by viewing at least once.Bleach manga; Rozdział 335, strony 3-11''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 355, strony 3-4''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 361, strony 9-12''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 363, strony 8-13 Separacja duszy: Starrk has a unique ability to separate his soul due to his immense spiritual energy. His spiritual energy also splits which then turns itself into another being which apparently reacts to his spiritual oznaczenie. Druga połowa ; po hiszpańsku "Wilki", a japońsku "Stado Wilków": W przeciwieństwie do innych znanych Arrancarów, ogromna moc Starrka nie jest zapieczętowana w formie Zanpakutō. Zamiast tego, jest podzielona na innego Arrancara mu podległego - Lilynette Gingerbuck, która jest wyraźnie osobną częścią, ale rzeczywistą jego częścią. thumb|190px|right|Los Lobos * Resurrección: Los Lobos' release command is . When released, he wields two ornamental pistols, each of them the same length. These pistols are actually Lilynette, as both pistols appear to house her physically as well as her consciousness. She can be seen speaking through both as well as retain a sense of feeling via outside stimulus. Part of Lilynette's mask appears on his head, stretching from the back of his head around to the eyepiece on his left eye, with the flame pattern changing to emerge from the eyepiece and follow the mask fragment around to the back of his head while the mask itself is connected, by two chains, around his right eye. His Arrancar outfit changes drastically as well; his upper body is covered in a grey fur-lined jacket over a double-breasted vest, while his legs are covered in some kind of dark skin-tight pants with grey knee-high fur leggings covering his lower legs, and his arms are covered in some kind of gray elbow-length fur armbands that appears to end at his wrists. There are also ribbon-covered bandoleers emerging from his upper back and disappearing into his upper forearms. With fur-covered holsters, Starrk's released form resembles a Wild West gunslinger.Bleach manga; Rozdział 362, strona 3''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 374, strona 11 : Specjalne zdolności Resurrección: While in released form, Starrk is physically enhanced to the point that he can parry a powerful technique from Shunsui Kyōraku.Bleach manga; Rozdział 362, strona 11 Starrk is capable of firing Cero's from his guns.Bleach manga; Rozdział 362, strona 10 Starrk claims that he can fire 1,000 of these Ceros at once.Bleach manga; Rozdział 363, strona 12 Along with Lilynette, Starrk has the power to divide their soul and control the pieces in battle.Bleach manga; Rozdział 373, strona 16 frame|right|Cero Metralleta :* ; po hiszpańsku "Mechaniczny Pistolet Zero", a japońsku "Nieskończona Amunicja Błysku Pustego": Starrk uses his pistols to unleash a powerful barrage of Ceros simultaneously that, because of their density and grouping, can appear to fuse together into one large Cero blast.Bleach manga; Rozdział 362, strony 15-16 He is able to change the direction of this attack during firing, making it extremely difficult to avoid.''Bleach manga; Rozdział 362, strony 16-17 frame|right|Wilk Starrka gryzie Love'a na chwilę przed eksplozją :* Wilki: In reference to the name of his Zanpakutō, Los Lobos, Starrk is able to summon a pack of grey wolves seemingly numering in the hundreds. The wolves are controlled verbally by Starrk and will chase down the enemy with the intent to cling via a bite. Upon biting the enemy or getting close enough, the wolves erupt in explosions of varying size and power. They're capable of being very destructive, as when one exploded, it destroyed a large area of Karakura town in a huge column of explosion which dwarfed the surrounding buildings. Starrk seems to be able to summon them without limit, thus overwhelming the enemy with their sheer numers. These wolves are apparently pieces of both Starrk and Lilynette's soul that they are able to split apart and control in battle. Love Aikawa remarks that they are like flames, as they reform from any harm done to them (even if they are literally cut into pieces) to continue their attack without pause. It is also shown that the two bandoleers, originating from Starrk's upper back and leading into his forearms, are the source of the wolves. This ability fuses him and Lilynette even further as the pistols disappear and she becomes a presence in his body, even allowing her to speak through him.Bleach manga; Rozdział 373, strony 1-17 thumb|190px|right|Starrk używa dwóch mieczy Reiryoku przeciwko Katen Kyōkotsu Kyōraku :* : Starrk jest w stanie stworzyć dwa miecze z energii duchowej.Bleach manga; Rozdział 374, strony 8-13 Występy w innych mediach Starrk appears in the video game Bleach: Flame Bringer (along with Lilynette) as the final boss of survival mode. However, he does not use his Resurrección, nor is he a playable character. He also appears in Bleach: Heat the Soul 7 as a playable character. He utilizes his chest-fired Cero as one of his attacks. He also uses his Resurrección, Los Lobos, as one of his attacks in which he releases (with Lilynette) and uses his spirit wolves to attack his opponents. His Cero and his spirit wolves are colored grey rather than blue. For the Playstation 3 Bleach: Soul Resurrección, he is playable in his Resurrección, and his Cero blasts are blue. He is also capable of using Cero Metralleta as his ultimate technique. Ciekawostki * W języku niemieckim nazwisko Stark znaczy "silny". * To jedyny Arrancar, który rozdzielił swoją moc na dwa ciała, zamiast na ciało i miecz. * Jest jedynym Espadą, który po uwolnieniu może komunikować się ze swoją bronią. * Jego aspektem śmierci jest samotność.Bleach Official Character Book MASKED * Prawdopodobnie utożsamił się z Shunsuiem, gdyż w rozmowie z nim stwierdził, że są do siebie podobni. * W hiszpańskim "Primera Espada" to podjęcie odnoszące się do bardzo znanych matadorów podczas walk byków. Jednakże może również odnosić się do każdej osoby, która wyróżnia się w swoim zawodzie. * Kiedy Starrk pamiętał swoich towarzyszy z Espady, tuż przed śmiercią Yammy Llargo w ogóle nie pojawia się w retrospekcji. * Oryginalnym wyglądzie miecza Starrka, miecz jest z zawiłą rękojeścią, dlaczego uchwyt miecza został zmieniony nie wiadomo. * Jego imię pochodzi od francuskiego architekta Philippa Starcka. Cytaty * ( Do Lilynette po dowiedzeniu się o śmierci Aaroniero ) "Co chcesz, żebym z tym zrobił?"Bleach manga; Rozdział 269, strona 11 * (O Lilynette) ".''"''Oboje jesteśmy jednością. Kiedy ewoluowaliśmy z Hollowa w Arrancara, podzieliliśmy moc Hollowa ,tak jak inni Arrancarzy dzielą pomiędzy swoim ciałem a swoim mieczem, w dwa ciała. Kiedy ponownie stajemy się jednym, nasza moc zostaje uwolniona."Bleach manga; Rozdział 361, strony 14-15 * (Do Shunsuia) "Pokwapiłem się i uwolniłem swoją formę, więc pokażesz mi swój bankai , nawet jeśli będę musiał cię do tego zmusić." * (Do Lilynette) "Powiedziałem, że nie jestem typowy, czyż nie? Poddaję się. Aizen-sama nie ma zamiaru nam pomagać. Ci faceci są silni. Rozumiem, skończyłem. Nawet jeśli będziemy dalej tak walczyć, ktoś pewnie przypłaci to życiem. Zrozumiałem, więc chodźmy do domu i utnijmy sobie drzemke''."''Bleach manga; Rozdział 372, strona 10 * (Do Love'a i Rōjūrō) "To koniec. Możecie uciec, nie będę was gonił. ''"''Bleach manga; Rozdział 373, strona 18 * "Dlaczego muszę walczyć z takim silnym facetem? Zazdrościłem słabszym. Dusze wszystkich z naszej grupy przyjaciół zmarnowaliśmy i zniknęły po prostu od przebywania z nami. Z samotności podzieliliśmy naszą duszę na dwie części. My nie wiemy kto był oryginalnym, a może nie był to żaden z nas? Tyle, że nie było innego sposobu, aby uciec od samotności. Ja zazdrościłem słabszym. Jeśli jesteś słaby, to możesz zebrać się w dużej grupie jak chcesz. Chcę stać się słabszy i jeśli nie jest to możliwe, to ja przynajmniej chce się zaprzyjaźnić, z kimś kto jest tak silny jak ja."'' * "''Nie jestem sam."Bleach manga; Rozdział 375, strona 9 * (Do Shunsui'a, kiedy ten zaatakował go od tyłu) "To niepodobne do Ciebie, kapitanie!" Odniesienia Nawigacja en:Coyote Starrk Kategoria:Arrancar Kategoria:Espada Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Artykuły do przetłumaczenia